BIG Showcase
by cheyskyeenne
Summary: Tori's second showcase.  Who will she be paired with and how will things turn out for them?


Tori looked over at Andre. They'd been friends ever since he'd sniffed her fish mold hand. Now it was a year later and the BIG showcase was right around the corner.

After the last one, Tori wasn't really nervous. She just really wanted Andre as a partner. Unfortunately, the partner names were drawn out of a hat. It was a really, really big hat.

Two months before the showcase, the principle called an assembly. As soon as your name was called, you and your partner left.

There was still at least one hundred and fifty students left out of about five hundred students. Tori was sitting by Andre, Beck and Cat. Jade and Robbie had already been partnered, though not with each other.

Tori had started nodding off when Andre nudged her.

"He just called your name, but he hasn't said your partner yet."

Tori looked over at the stage excitedly.

"Alright, Tori Vega's partner is Andre Harris!"

Tori yelled in joy. She and Andre got up and left their friend behind. They ran out into the halls, already planning what they would do. Tori wanted to sing with Andre, not just her singing and him on the piano.

They walked to his house. Tori expected his mom to be there. She was always home around this time.

"Where's your mom?" she asked.

"Oh, she had to go to my aunt's house for a few weeks. My aunt just had twins and she needs help taking care of her three other children. My father is still at work," he told her,

Andre sat down at his piano. "Alright, are we going for ballad, rock, jazz, what?"

Tori just looked at him. "I want to do a duet! I know you can sing to. So, we're doing a duet."

Andre just looked at her. "Okay, geez, I'll do the duet with you."

The two months passed quickly for them as they decided and wrote what they were going to sing. On the night of the BIG showcase, they were both excited.

Tori looked amazing in a short black and gold dress with gold heels. Andre matched her with black jeans and a gold shirt.

They're act was third, so they got there early and prepared to perform.

The lights dimmed and they took their places. Tori began singing and a light appeared on her. She finished her lines and the spotlight disappeared. A few seconds later, Andre began. The light was suddenly on him. The light disappeared when he finished. Seconds later, the beat picked up and the stage was flooded with light. Tori and Andre sang their hearts out. As the final note died out, the crowd went wild. Tori and Andre grinned, then bowed. They each hugged their dancers.

Suddenly, they were in each others arms. Tori put her arms around his neck and hugged him. Andre hugged her back just as tightly.

"Meet me on the catwalk in a couple minutes. I want to show you something," he whispered in her ear.

Ten minutes later, Tori walked up on the catwalk. She looked for Andre, but he was no where in sight. Tori leaned against the railing and looked down. Jade was down there singing as some guy played the guitar. She was actually pretty good.

Andre walked up the catwalk and spotted Tori. She was leaning on the railing, looking down at Jade. He went up behind her and hugged her.

Tori jumped a little. She hadn't been expecting Andre to hug her from behind.

"Hey. What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Well, I told you I had something to show you. And I wanted to hug you again, so I did." He pulled back and turned Tori around. "Look!"

Tori looked around. "What am I looking at?" she asked.

"Well, I got something for you, but it's hidden on me. You have to find it," he told her.

Tori looked at him. She looked closely trying to see. She finally spotted something sparkly on his neck. She reached up and pulled a necklace out. On the end was a silver T with a gold A.

"Is this what I was supposed to find?" she asked. When Andre nodded, she grinned. "It's beautiful. Am I supposed to take it off of you?" Andre nodded again.

Tori reached up behind Andre's neck, looking for the clasp. While she was looking, she felt Andre's hands on her hips. She looked into his eyes.

Andre slowly pulled Tori into his body. He just as slowly leaned his head down.

Tori closed her eyes. She'd been wanting to kiss Andre for forever and it was finally going to happen. She quickly closed the remaining distance between them.

Andre closed his eyes as he felt Tori's lips touch his. He licked her lip. Tori smiled, but didn't let him in.

Andre tugged her the rest of the way against his body. He moved his hands up and down her body. Tori gasped when his thumb accidentally brushed her breast.

Andre took that golden opportunity and slipped his tongue into her mouth. The battle for dominance began. Andre continued feeling her body.

Tori began rubbing herself on Andre's body. She felt an indescribable need to be closer to Andre.

Andre slid his hands down to Tori's butt and pulled her against him. Tori moaned and deepened the kiss.

The sudden applause from below broke them apart. Tori looked back up at Andre. "That was…" she gasped.

"Amazing," he answered. He tightened his arms around her. "I've been wanting to tell you something. I really, really like you, and I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend?" Andre looked down into her eyes.

Tori touched her lips, then grinned. "As long as you always have some passion with me, even just holding my hand, then I will be your girlfriend. I've like you for so long." Tori reached behind his neck and kissed him again. They were just getting into it when their phones rang.

They pulled away from each other. "Hello," they both said.

"Where are you?" Tori's mother asked. "Some guys want to talk to you about some recording deal. They love how you and Andre sound together."

Tori squealed. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Andre, we have to go. Some guys want to give us a contract to sing together!"

Andre looked at her with tears in his eyes. "That's great, but I have to go to the hospital. My mom, aunt and cousins were just in a car accident. I need to be there with them."

Andre turned to leave, but Tori stopped him.

"I'm coming with you." Tori grabbed his hand and walked with him. Her mother tried to stop them, but Tori just shook her head and kept walking with Andre.

It turned out that they would all be fine. His mother had broken her wrist, but that was the worst injury.

From that night on, Tori and Andre were always there for each other. Even through their worst time, when they had broken up, they were still there.

At one point, Tori had gotten hurt. She had been on the catwalk, trying to figure out what had gone wrong. She loved Andre with all her heart, but she was afraid to tell him.

She was leaning on the railing, looking down at the stage, when a sudden noise distracted her. She turned around to fast and fell over the railing.

Jade had come running in when she heard Tori's scream. She called an ambulance, then Andre.

Tori went to the hospital unconscious.

When she woke up, Andre was laying in the bed beside her. She just stared at him until he opened his eyes. He breathed out a sigh of relief, then pushed his hand through her hair.

"Never scare me like that again. I almost never got the chance to tell you that I love you," he looked at her.

Tori's eyes widened, then she grinned.

"I love you to Andre. That's what I've been trying to find the courage to tell you. You're my everything."

Andre leaned over and kissed her. He pull away when he heard footsteps. Tori's mother walked in to see Tori Asleep in Andre's arms. It was a good thing she already loved Andre, because it looked like they were going to be together for a long time.

****Three years later****

Trina walked into Tori's upscale apartment.

"Woah, how do you afford this?" she asked.

"Well, you see, my husband is an amazing pianist and singer. I'm a Broadway and Hollywood actress and a singer. I wonder, how do I afford a beautiful home?" Tori teased her sister.

Trina looked at her sister. "OMG, I can't believe you're only twenty and you're already married. How far along are you?" she asked.

"I'm almost nine months, but I felt like I was that far along when I was at six months. I just want these kids out of me!" Tori looked like she was going to cry.

Trina looked at the ground. "Tori, I know you're pregnant and everything, but can't you make it to the bathroom before you let go?"

"Andre! You need to get out her, right now!" Tori yelled.

Andre ran into the living room. "Hey Trina. What's wrong Tori?"

"My water just broke. We need to get to the hospital before someone ends up dead," she screamed the last part.

Thirty six hours later, Tanya Michelle and Mitchell Robert were born.

So, Tori got to have her happy ending, doing what she loved with the man she loved.


End file.
